


Karaoke King, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "What are you praising the Lord for?  The President's got you by the nads."





	Karaoke King, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Karaoke King**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/OFC  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** "What are you praising the Lord for? The President's got you by the nads."  
**Written:** 2005-12-24

“Things are busy right now…we shouldn’t be doing this.” 

The West Wing Senior Staff walked into Good Old Days at 10:30. it was a rainy September Friday. 

“Shut up Nora.” Josh said. 

“Yeah, its Labor Day weekend.” Donna said. “Like we weren’t going to celebrate your birthday.” 

“Not even mentioning that you're 35.” Charlie said. “That’s a milestone.” 

“You'll do better not to put my age on blast. Thank you.” 

They all waved away the comments. Yes, a lot was going on right now; when wasn’t it. but they all needed to take a break and Nora’s birthday was a fabulous excuse. Bypassing the bar, they took a large table close to the karaoke stage. CJ grabbed a menu, perusing the beer selection. 

“Lets just get a couple of pitchers and some food.” Larry said as his cell phone went off. 

“Turn it off.” They said in unison. 

He nodded with a sigh. CJ was the only one allowed to have her phone on. She had two infants at home so they decided to make her White House liaison for the night. Charlie had his pager on but he doubted the President would call tonight…he grabbed Leo for an evening of God knows what. 

When the server arrived, they got three pitchers of Sam Adams. CJ wanted an apple martini because she hadn’t had one since the night of the reelection. 

“Are you also going to have food?” she asked. 

“Fries.” Josh said. 

“Mozzarella sticks.” Nora added. 

They also got giant pretzels with crabby cheese dip, chicken poppers, and mini-burgers. 

“Great. Anything else?” 

“Two shots of Jim Beam please.” Toby said. 

“Whoa slugger.” Ed said. “Tough day?” 

“Yeah. Something like that.” 

The server walked away. They relaxed a bit; CJ and Nora lit cigarettes. 

“Do you think Carrack…?” Toby asked. 

“No talk of the White House.” CJ snapped. “I'm sick to death of work. I think the last time I looked this forward to a three-day weekend I was in middle school.” 

“Amen.” Charlie said. 

“What are you praising the Lord for?” Josh asked. “The President’s got you by the nads.” 

“Thanks Josh, that was pleasant.” 

The Deputy Chief of Staff shrugged. When the shooter girl walked by CJ pulled out a ten. 

“Everyone grab one.” she said. 

They did, holding up various colored liquids that probably had no liquor in them but they tasted delicious. 

“A toast to Nora.” CJ said. “A good friend, a fantastic White House staffer, a wonderful woman who always finds the perfect pair of shoes and managed to crack the original caveman over the head and drag him off. Happy birthday sweetie.” 

“Happy birthday!” 

They downed the shots and left the test tubes on the table. 

“Is there any special wishes this year?” Donna asked. 

“Mmm, not really. I have everything I want.” 

“Does that mean I can take your gift back?” Larry asked. 

“You better not. You owe me anyway.” 

“You owe Nora?” Charlie asked. “Not good.” 

Another waiter placed three pitchers of beer on the table as their server served Toby and CJ. He drank one shot immediately and let the other sit. Ed handed him a beer. 

“I introduced him to Marisol in the First Lady’s office.” Nora said. “If she would’ve waited on him it would’ve been our last day in office.” 

“I never knew what to say to her. She unnerves me.” 

“She’s hot.” Charlie and Josh said in unison. 

“Oh God.” Donna rolled her eyes. 

“Come to think of it I do have one wish.” 

“What?” Toby asked. 

“I wish Sam was here.” 

“He’ll be back in January.” Larry said. 

Nora nodded. The music started to _I Just Want to be Your Everything_ and she gasped. 

“I love this song!” she exclaimed. 

“The great thing about this place.” CJ said. “Cheap beer and the best of the worse songs.” 

“Just wait until the dorks start to karaoke.” Ed said. “Talk about best of the worst.” 

“The last time we were here someone did a pretty good rendition of _I'm Your Bogeyman_.” Donna said. 

“Is there such a thing as a good rendition of _I'm Your Bogeyman_?” Charlie asked. 

“Ah grasshopper,” Toby replied. “that is the question.” 

The music and the lights got dimmer. 

“Its starting.” Ed said, rubbing his hands together. 

“Let the chuckles begin.” CJ added. “Somebody pour me a beer.” 

The food was served as Toby downed his second shot of bourbon. 

“Hey folks, welcome to karaoke night. I see a lot of regulars here and some new people out there too. Tonight we start with a guy who wanted me to be sure to say two things. 1) he is not a regular and 2) when you love someone you do what you have to. So Toby why don’t you get up here and give your girl her birthday gift.” 

“Oh my God.” Donna gasped. “There better be another Toby here.” 

“Afraid not.” Toby got out of his chair and headed for the stage. 

All his friends looked at him in complete awe. CJ pulled out her digital camera. He looked awkward on stage but he took the microphone. 

“Happy birthday Nora. I love you and you love this song.” 

The melody started for her favorite Michael Jackson song and she just smiled. The man was full of surprises. 

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_  
You give me fever  
Like I've never, ever known  
You're just a product of loveliness  
I like the groove of you walk,  
You talk, your dress  
I feel your fever   
>From miles around  
I’ll pick you up in my car  
And we’ll paint the town  
Just kiss me baby   
And tell me twice  
That you're the one for me 

“I cannot believe what I am witnessing.” Donna murmured. 

“If he starts to ‘hee hee’, I'm calling the doctor.” Josh said. 

“Good job Toby!” CJ exclaimed. 

They all jumped, hooting as Toby did a dance on stage. He was no Michael Jackson, he was hardly Tito, but he did have rhythm. 

_I never felt so in love before_  
Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore  
I swear I'm keepin’ you satisfied  
Cuz you're the one for me 

He looked at Nora, and maybe it was just the glare of the hot lights frying the top of his head but it looked like she had tears in her eyes. 

“Do the moonwalk!” a group of college guys yelled. 

“Go Toby!” 

The music faded and Toby bowed. 

“Happy birthday sugar.” He said. 

Coming down from the little stage, Nora met him halfway. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. The whole place erupted in cheers, hoots, and wolf whistle. 

“Whose lucky day is it buddy?” the DJ asked. “Yours or hers?” 

Toby smiled, kissing her softly as they walked back to the table. 

“I have photo evidence Toby.” She held up her camera. 

“As long as that doesn’t end up on the Internet.” He grumbled. 

“www.baldguyscanrock.com.” Ed said with a snicker. 

“That was…wow Toby I'm speechless.” Nora smiled as he put his arm around her. 

“Was that what the 2 shots were for? Liquid courage?” 

“I was nervous as hell up there.” He replied. “Didn’t you hear my knees knocking?” 

“I didn’t even know you could sing.” Donna said. 

“He sings Neil Diamond in the shower.” CJ offered. 

“Is this the part when we ask how you know that Mrs. McGarry?” Larry asked. 

“The trail you jerk. You'll pay for that later.” 

Nora just laughed. She leaned to whisper in Toby’s ear and they all watched as his expression changed. He looked as if he’s just been laid and had a cigarette. 

“Hey, no whispering.” Josh said. “Share the info.” 

“No way.” Nora replied. 

“Damn right. Actually, I believe its you guys that need to be doing the sharing.” 

He cleared his throat. A fifty fell on the table. Then another, which was followed by two 20s and a 10.” 

“Um, I had to give ten one dollar bills.” Donna said. 

“Hey, it all spends. You won't see me complaining.” 

“I just can't believe you did it.” Charlie said as he and Toby pounded fists. 

“Hey, never let it be said that Toby Ziegler isn’t willing to make an absolute fool of himself wherever this woman is concerned.” 

Nora smiled, kissing him again. 

“I think it was worth every dime.” She said. “By the way, the next round is on you.” 

“Um, I think every round is on him tonight.” Larry and Ed said. 

“I have to say I never expected 35 to be so adventurous.” Nora said. “Thank you guys so much.” 

“Lets have a birthday song for Nora.” Toby said. 

_Happy Birthday to you_  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Nora  
Happy Birthday to you  
And many more! 

“Do I get to kiss the birthday girl?” Josh asked. 

“Try it and see.” Toby replied. 

They all laughed, flagging the waitress for more pitchers. The night was just beginning. 


End file.
